


Ride Me | Cowboy!Au

by Norsenightingale



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cowboy AU, Dirty Talk, F/M, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norsenightingale/pseuds/Norsenightingale
Summary: Friday nights were always the same in Custer; stale whisky and too many of the same faces at Maggie’s Place. Of course, Maggie’s was the only bar in town so you kept coming back, but some change would be nice. You folded your arms across the wooden counter, munching on a few peanuts while you watched your old high-school friend, Jimmy, mix an experimental drink. He slid the concoction across to you, a grin on his boyish face.





	Ride Me | Cowboy!Au

“Here, martini a la Jimmy.” You raised an eyebrow at the brown-red drink, licking just a bit of the liquid on the rim. You gagged at the bitter taste and slid it back to him by the base of the glass.

“Pass.” He ‘hmphed’ and poured you your usual Jim Beam on the rocks, instead. You sipped the dark liquid, sighing at the satisfying heat that followed it down your throat. You glanced around the empty bar, disappointed that there was only the two of you and a couple old miners. “Kinda dead tonight, innit?”

Jimmy shrugged and opened the till to check the day’s profits. He thumbed through the stack of $5’s and $10’s, his tongue stuck out the side of his mouth in concentration.

“$150 today, guess it could be worse.” You shook your head, annoyed with his constant positivity.

“Not by much. Face it Jimbo, Custer is dying and taking everyone down with it. Your mama should sell this place while she can and you should go to culinary school, like you wanted.” His shoulders drooped at your words. He knew you were right, but Custer was his home. Unlike you, he wanted to stay here.

“Champion Ring Rodeo starts in a few days,” he said with hopeful eyes, “I’ve already seen some of the contestants come through town. Maybe they’ll bring some business with ‘em.” You smirked at the thought of fresh meat, bringing the glass to your lips again.

“On their way to Amarillo?” You asked, swishing the ice around.

“S’pose so. It’s a long drive so maybe they’re staying in the motel 8,” and he was probably correct. There was only one motel within the next 200 miles, if anyone was going to finals, they’d be staying in Custer at least overnight. “Hey,” he elbowed you, “speak of the devil and the devil appears.” You looked toward the open doors as a group of men walked in, their spurs clicking as they stepped.

You studied the unfamiliar cowboys carefully, trying to get a feel for personalities just by looking at them. They were all definitely rodeo contestants, the spurs and embroidered vests giving them away.

“Oh my god,” Jimmy gasped, “Y/N! They are from the Lothbrok Riding Company, look at the name on their trailer.” Sure enough, the horse setup out front had the name Lothbrok and Son’s printed on the side in large block letters. The back of their vests also carried the text.

“So?” You questioned, “who are the Lothbroks?” Jimmy gaped like you had just personally insulted him, tugging on your elbow to bring you closer.

“What do you mean, who are they?” He hissed, “Ragnar Lothbrok owns like 70% stock in PBR, they are literally the faces of rodeo.” You tugged your arm out of his grasp, looking back toward the men that had now settled into a table in the back corner. You studied them all again but your eyes lingered on the brunette near the outside edge.

“Who’s the one in the wheelchair?” Jimmy was still starstruck, setting out a tray of Coors to take to them. He didn’t bother to look at him, immediately knowing who you were referring to.

“That’s Ivar Lothbrok. He was number two last year in the Champion ring.” Your ears perked at the words, staring intently at the mysterious looking man. “I see that look, Y/N, don’t even try it,” Jimmy scolded. “He got rolled by a bronco and was disqualified from competing. Caused some serious damage I guess ‘cause he’s been in the chair and a real prick ever since.”

“Still,” you shrugged, “Champion Ring. Must have been a good rider.” Jimmy scoffed, refilling your glass and handing it back.

“Good? He was a favorite to win. I guess his dad had so much money down on him they nearly lost everything when he got hurt. Now he’s running the whole team, directing practice drills and all that. Ma said he’s the only reason they made it to the Ring again this year.” 

You smirked at the group, nibbling mischievously at the corner of your lip.  
“Sounds like a rough situation,” you thought for a moment, “he needs a friend.” You grabbed the round of beers and were off the stool before Jimmy could protest.

“Hi,” you greeted the men, setting the bottles on the table. Most of them smiled at you immediately, thanking you for the drinks, but Ivar remained stoic. “I’m Y/N. Judgin’ by those outfits, I’d say you’re on your way to Amarillo, yeah?” The oldest of the group was the first to speak up, shaking your hand gently.

“Well, you’d be right. I’m Ubbe, this is Hvitserk, Sigurd, and this little peach is Ivar.” Ubbe pointed each of them out as he went, snickering when he reached the youngest. Ivar rolled his eyes at the introduction but still said nothing.

“Nice to meet ya, Boys. Staying the night in Custer?” You asked, now leaning over comfortably on the table. The blonde, Hvitserk, was eager to answer with a nod of his head.

“All weekend, actually. The crew booked up the entire motel, we just needed to get some fresh air.” You feigned interest but weren’t really listening if you were being honest. The one you were the most interested in seemed absolutely unwilling to even acknowledge your presence, keeping his eyes trained on the ground. “What’s fun in town, Y/N?” He asked, and you couldn’t stop the laugh that came immediately from your mouth. 

“Fun? In Custer? Not unless it’s illegal,” you chuckled. Hvitserk’s eyes narrowed mischievously at you and you blushed under his gaze. 

“Well, I never said what kind of fun, Sweetheart.” Ivar made the first sound all night, scoffing at his brother. Hvistserk ignored him, leaning closer to you across the table. “We were thinking about checking out Pine Creek, heard there is a great swimming hole there. Interested?” You nodded, thrilled at the invitation to get out of town for a while.

“Absolutely, you can follow me up if you want,” you offered. “I’ve gone there since I was a kid, but it’s easy to get lost if ya don’t know where you’re going.” The brothers thanked you and began forming a plan, deciding on who was going to ride with who. You looked toward Ivar again, but this time, you found an intense pair of blue eyes staring back at you.

“Do you,” you stuttered, “do you want to come with me, Ivar?” Once again he didn’t say anything, but he rolled himself out from the table, so you took that as a ‘yes’. “Great! We can put your chair in the back of my truck and you guys can just follow me up the road.” Once Ivar was settled in the passenger seat you waved at the rest of the group through the window and started driving out of town.

About fifteen minutes of silence had passed before you decided to try and fill the emptiness. “Not the real chatty type, are ya?” You asked, adjusting the radio to find a good station. He shrugged his shoulders but his attention was suddenly directed toward you.

“Why did you want me to come with you?” You were surprised at the voice that came from him, not expecting it to be so deep and raspy. Just the sound of it caused a rush of warmth to spread between your legs and you wiggled in your seat.

“What kind of a question is that?” You tried to lighten the situation, let out a breathy laugh like he was joking, but he wasn’t having it. He slid himself from the door to the edge of the seat, much closer than he was before.

“One I want you to answer. Now.” The way he barked orders made you shiver, and you wanted him to keep ordering you around. 

“I don’t know. You’re hot and I thought maybe if I got you alone in a truck with me I could get you to talk. It worked.” You smiled at him from the side, trying to keep your eyes on the winding road.

“Lothbrok money has nothing to do with it then?” He was quick to the point but you couldn’t fault him for that. The amount of money he had must have been something a lot of girls tried to take advantage of.

“If it did why wouldn’t I have just picked one of your brothers?” His grin was sinister as he watched your hands tighten on the steering wheel. He wasn’t holding back anymore, feeling completely in his element as you shifted from his intense stare.

“Because they don’t own the company, Baby Doll,” he leaned in, his arms resting on the console separating the two of you. “I do.” Your breath caught in your chest as he moved even closer, tucking a piece of hair behind your ear. He let his fingers linger a little longer than they should have, brushing your cheekbone with his thumb.

“Well, I didn’t know that, so obviously, I don’t care.” You tried to sound sure of yourself, but he was so close you could feel every puff of air hit your bare shoulders. You were trying so hard to keep your eyes on the road, but the way he toyed with you was making you lose concentration. You were just about to speak again when you felt his lips connect to the junction between your neck and collarbone, causing you to swerve a little. He bit down there as a silent reprimand.

“Focus,” he snapped, “don’t kill us before we even get to the good part, hmm?” Your chest heaved from the unexpected situation and your brain was screaming at you to push him away, but his lips moving across your skin felt too good to deny. Ivar smiled at your submission and his hand snaked down to your waist, pushing under your t-shirt. His skilled hand stroked your bare skin for only a second before it bolted to the cup of your bra.

“Ooh, feels lacy,” he teased, “can’t wait to see what you’re hiding.” His fingers dipped into the fabric and you swerved again as they pinched your hard nipple. “God, you’re sensitive.” You finally came to your senses and swatted his hand away from you so you could keep focused on the road. His eyes darkened at your actions and he whispered in your ear, “you’re gonna pay for that when we stop.” You shuddered at the threat, wondering what he was capable of.

You didn’t have much to time to think about it before you were pulling into the entrance of the Pine Creek campground. The other two trucks parked behind you and Ubbe ran to greet you as soon as you got out.

“Saw ya swerve a little back there, everything okay?” He seemed worried, probably wondering if his brother was rude to you or what he had done. You were quick to squash his worries, an awkward smile on your lips.

“Everything’s fine, I’m just ditzy sometimes, ya know?” Ubbe raised a brow at you and then at his brother but decided not to push the issue. Rather than use his chair on the rough ground, Ivar fastened a pair of crutches to his arms and leaned on them to help him walk. He was wobbly and you could see the muscles tighten in his arms as he used them to hold himself up. You caught yourself biting your lip as you watched the thick muscles contract and tried to shake the thoughts from your mind as the rest of the Lothbrok’s surrounded you.

The boys busied themselves starting a campfire and striped down to their boxers in almost no time. You blushed at the sight, turning your eyes to where Ivar sat on a blanket on the ground. Sigurd approached you first, pulling on your arms to get you to follow him.

“You coming, Y/N?”

You politely declined the offer, curling into yourself near the fire. “No, thanks. I’m a little cold right now, maybe in a bit.” He seemed disappointed but didn’t let it deter him, running after the rest of brother’s toward the creek.

When the boys were safely out of earshot, Ivar was on you again like an animal, tugging your ankles to make you fall next to him. You didn’t even have time to react as he began ridding you of your clothes, his teeth biting into every inch of flesh that was available to him. You groaned at the mixture of pleasure and pain, digging your fingers into his back through the woven shirt.

When your body was free of the outer garments, he stared at your lacy underthings, admiring the way your body curved and filled out the material. He fingertips danced across the band of your panties and your knees automatically opened to welcome him in. You yelped when a hand landed on your covered sex, a strange stinging sensation knocking your eyes open.

“Bad girls don’t get their pussies played with,” he chided, a naughty smirk on his face. He grabbed a fist full of your hair and tugged you up so that you could change positions. You have never been handled so roughly and you were almost ashamed at the moan you let out from the pain in your scalp. Ivar lied down on his back and forced your head down level with the bulge constrained in his jeans. He gathered the rest of your hair in a fist and let the other hand brush across the seam of your lips.

“You’re gonna suck my cock, and if you do a good job, maybe I’ll let you cum.” You quickly began tugging open the zipper of his pants, unconsciously licking your lips when his hard-on bounced free. You took a moment to admire him, the tip purple and already leaking his desire. He didn’t approve of your time-wasting, apparently, as he tugged you closer to it and impatiently bumped into your lips. “Open up, Baby Girl.”

You did as you were told, parting your lips and sucking the head of his member into your mouth. You kitten licked at the slit, sighing at the salty taste. Ivar consistently pressed your head down onto him until he hit the back of your throat. You gagged from the unexpected impact, but he reveled in the sensations of your muscles spasming around him.

“Breathe through your nose, ‘m gonna fuck into that pretty mouth.” You could feel tears begin to prickle at your eyes, your throat struggling to reject the intrusion. The strong hold he had on your head let you know he wasn’t stopping, so you willed yourself to relax. He soon found a rhythm that he liked, sliding in and out of your mouth at a rushed pace. You could feel him twitch against your tongue, and you were ready to swallow whatever he gave you, but he pulled out before he came.

His thumbs brushed the tears from your cheeks and he wiped away a trail of spit and pre-cum that had dribbled down your chin. If it wasn’t for the adoring way he looked at you, you would have been embarrassed at your disheveled state. His eyes were blown out with lust and he pressed you down onto the blanket with is strong hands. In one smooth motion, he removed the rest of the clothes separating you and settled between your legs, his hips grinding against your own. 

“You a virgin?” He grunted, hesitating only slightly at your entrance. You wrapped your legs around his hips, bucking up to try and spur him on.   
“No ‘m not, just fuck me, please. Fuck me, Ivar.” He chuckled at your neediness, flipping the two of you over so you now sat perched on his lower stomach. 

“Bossy, huh? Well if you think you wanna be the boss, Sugar, you better be prepared to do the work.” He tugged you down to him so your chests were pressed together and wrapped a strong hand around the back of your neck. His grip had one purpose and that was control, forcing you to look at him. “Ride me.” You whimpered at his demand, a fresh wave of slick rushing to your core. He helped you guide the head of his cock to your center, pushing into you as you pressed down.

“Fuck, you’re tight,” he groaned through gritted teeth. You’re internal muscles spasmed as he filled you up with the hard flesh. You’d never been felt so full in your entire life and you cried out when he snapped his hips up to force you down on the rest. “God damn, you’re gonna make me lose my mind.” His lips covered yours as you began to rock your hips, swallowing your breathy moans. The angle allowed him to hit the most delicious spots inside of you and you were already very sensitive.

“Ivar,” you warned, “gonna make me cum.” Greedy for your release, he moved his thumb down to rub at your clit. Your hips were sloppy now as you rocked, desperately seeking your pleasure.

“Cum on, Y/N,” he grunted. “Want you to cum, wanna watch you cum for me.” With a few more circles of his thumb, you were tumbling over the edge, holding on to his shoulder for dear life as your legs shook. He let you calm down for a few seconds before he was pushing you onto your back and pulling out of you. He propped himself up with one arm and tugged at his cock with the other, painting your chest with ribbons of his own release.

He collapsed on top of you then, his head resting on your lower stomach as you both steadied your breathing. In an uncharacteristically tender move, he pulled you into his arms and wrapped the blanket around the two of you. You let yourself relax into his chest, a content smile on your face.

“I want you to come with me.” He blurted out and you shifted in his arms so that you could look up at him.

“To Amarillo?” You questioned, and he shook his head.

“Wherever I go, I want you to follow,” he shrugged his shoulders. “I see the look in your eyes. I know you want out of here and I’m giving you the opportunity. Don’t be stupid and miss this chance.” You didn’t even think about it, kissing all over his face wherever you could reach.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you.” He was pleased with your reaction but wouldn’t give you the satisfaction of seeing it.

“Good, we’ll get your things in the morning. Oh, there is one more thing,” he added quietly, “Lothbrok men share everything, so you’d better be prepared for that, Baby Girl.”


End file.
